ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the Frying Pan
Out of the Frying Pan Act I Welcome to the Tournament! Let the Pre-Lims begin! "So, hear about that new team that showed up?" Within a large city near the edge of the country's coastline, there was a massive tournament ring, nearly the size of what one would consider a major league football stadium. It was full of people, onlookers and potential participants, as well as it's own fair share of gamblers and betting hopefuls. Two of which were casually walking down one of the various hallways that would give them access to the various seats within the stadium. "I think they call themselves "The Revolutionaries" or something like that." one of them continued, wearing a standard business suit, having spiked hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Heard that they're composed of some pretty strong fighters." "No kidding?" Wearing a sports T-shirt with a jacket overlapping it, a similar aged man smiled widely as he recalled aloud, "I hear that Rao is the leader of the Team! You know, the strongest man on Earth next to the World Champion, Jesse Cox!" "Yeah, I heard that too." the spikey haired one replied, glancing over at his companion briefly as they spoke. "If he is on the team, then God help whoever is going up against them. I doubt even the current World Champ would be able to stand up against the likes of ole' Rao. It's gonna be one hell of a tournament, either way." "I heard that a team called the Demon Fist is also in the Tournament. This big guy named Taigen is the leader, and the only contestant besides himself is a kid named Mugen," a nearby woman to the suit-donned gentleman's left spoke aloud, raising a hand up with a scrutinizing look, "they look like tough customers. I don't care how strong the World Champ or this Rao's team is, it looks like they could take them all down singlehandedly!" While these three individuals spoke about their hopes and bets, a little ways from them was a young man with forward swept hair, brown shirt, white short sleeved coat, and blue jeans along with red tennis shoes. He was resting his left elbow on his left knee, holding his head up as he looked down at the crowd and arena below him, and then back to the three onlookers. "Well, people still won't stop talking about Taigen's bunch. Looks like our team is still going to be under a load of pressure." he spoke to the person next to him, who he was affiliated with in some way. "Considering how big that guy is, I can only assume he's worth a whole team in comparison to the kid next to him," A jersey donned blonde jock, named Sam, leaned back in his chair proximately to Marcus', as he pointed at the roster board with the team's name on it, "that Tai-fella probably thinks he can take care of all the opponents, and just let his disciple or student or...son, whoever join for the kicks of it. They also happen to have a lot of backing to win the Tournament, in comparison to you guys', who do this crazy stuff for sport." A platinum silver haired girl sitting next to Sam's right, sighed as she rolled her eyes, flicking her silky bangs behind her ear, "I don't see how the big muscular guys think they can win these Tournaments. Most of the time, its usually the little guys that win these events, not the other way around." A raven haired, black-lipstick girl with a black jacket and jean shorts chuckled, as she looked over at her female friend and her jock boyfriend, "Tell that to Jesse Cox. Not only is he dead drop handsome, but he's won every Tournament for the past five consecutive years. He's an actor, and was formerly one of the One World Army's super soldiers at one point. Trust me, that guy is anything but small," whipping her hair back, she batted her eyes at Marcus flirtatiously while grinning a winning, pearly white smile, "don't you think so, Marcus?" Marcus sighed, initially glancing back at the woman and her flirty gesture, before turning his attention back to the arena. "Call me biased, but I think he's pretty overrated myself. Actors can do that often, make themselves seem bigger than they really are." He then leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head as he did so. "I'll bet if Cox went up against a real fighter, like Rao, he'd shit his pants and run to the other end of the city." Before any of the three casual friends could answer, a daunting and charismatic voice of the Tournament announcer himself called out to the crowd, "HELLOOOOOOOO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ARE YOU READY TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLE?!" The crowd responded, along with Marcus' three friends, crying out while standing up to their feet, before sitting back down. "THAT IS GREAT! BECAUSE OF THE FACT WE HAVE OVER FIFTY CONTESTANTS SIGNED UP, OUR ONE AND ONLY GRAND CHAMPION OF THE WORLDS MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT WILL BE STARTING OFF THE MEASURED RATE OF ENTRY! AND NOW, GIVE IT UP FOR, JEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE COOOOOOOOOOX!" Another thunderous roar echoed from the crowd, as any digital screens placed up for the audience's convienance showed a blonde, sleek shade-wearing man of large muscular stature. Smiling at the cameras, he took off his golden-violet edged Champion coat to reveal his bare, rippling torso in all of its glory, as well as the Champion belt wrapped securely around his waistline. Stepping up a number of stairs before the contestants on a pedestal, a large punching board with colorful reticles that oscillated on standby, before turning green in readiness of being struck. After waving to the cameras, Jesse settled himself into a fighting stance. Rearing back his fist, his body glowed a pure white-blue aura of energy, as he prepared to deliver a powerful punch. Smiling to himself, he knew he shouldn't use full power yet, better to show the audience a few new tricks he's been saving for an event like this. "HOO-WAAA!" Jesse shouted out, as he swung a right hook punch into the center of the target board, causing it to light up a dozen colors, and send a reverberating shockwave across the platform. A number counter read out above showing a defined count of Jesse's score: 350lbs of kinetic force. "OUTSTANDING! OUR WORLD CHAMPION HAS SET THE TONE FOR A MINIMUM OF THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POUNDS OF PRESSURE TO COMPETE!" The announcer spoke with jubiliation and awe, as he always did when the champion was around. Jesse smiled at the contenders, making a pair of mock finger guns, before "firing" them off at the lot of them as he walked down and put his luscious Champion coat back on, "I'll see the next thirteen of you on the stage! Laterz!" "...yep." Marcus said as he watched the initial display, and further as Jesse began to leave the arena. "He's a real douchebag, that one. Still, I gotta admit, that was a pretty impressive display...if it isn't rigged, of course." As he watched, he particularly peered down at the contestants stand, looking as if he were searching for someone specific. "Huh...I don't see her there yet. Don't tell me she's late again..." After a brief scowl fired off by the raven haired girl, Jessica, the latter comment caught her immediate curiosity, "Who's late? Don't tell me you actually got a date all of a sudden!" "Nah, that's not it, I bet its that girl on his team. I think her name is Julie!" The silver haired girl, Chelsea, raised a hand up, acting like she knew whom it was exactly that Marcus was referring to. During the idle banter, nearly ten contestants walked up, and delivered impressive punches of their own. While none of them reached above 300lbs of force, they were all authentically powerful and delivered with precision, and purpose. Then, a short-cropped black haired girl walked towards the stage. Donned in black-white camo slacks with army boots adorned around her lithe feet, a pink t-shirt overlapped by a sleeveless muscle shirt showed her as a very much tomboy. With spikey black bangs following a long braided ponytail, the girl in question took to the stage.